


Harm’s Way

by Youremyalways



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, F/M, Hurt Clarke, Hurt/Comfort, angry/worried Bellamy, grounders, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youremyalways/pseuds/Youremyalways
Summary: “He shouldn’t care.So why does he?”Or… Clarke gets shot in the woods but hides it until they get back to camp and Bellamy and Octavia are out of harm's way. Bellamy is… unhappy once he finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of Clarke & Bellamy Hurt/Comfort so… 
> 
> This takes place in an au of season one with the biggest difference being that Finn doesn’t exist. The rest is canon compliant except for you know, Clarke and Bellamy actually talking to each other about feelings which is much too absurd for the show. Enjoy and spread some loveee :)

Clarke has been on the brink of death many times over in her life, but never before did she feel like she was dying. 

Not until now.

The only thing tangible was the nauseating taste of copper lining her mouth and oozing from her parted lips. 

The edges of the world were tinted with black, everything in her line of vision fading into smudged lines and splotches of blending colors. Her head was full of styrofoam, the sound of static clouding her ears more and more with every passing second. 

It took fully conscious effort to move her legs. Every step was like lifting her feet out of a puddle of solidifying concrete. She dragged her feet along, her eyes starting to close more and more as she continued to follow Bellamy and Octavia into camp. Her heart was beating slow now, every boom echoing in her ears like thunder. She didn’t even realize she started mumbling to herself as she trudged on, whispering to  _ just keep going _ . 

It didn’t help at all that Bellamy kept throwing suspicious stares at her over his shoulder practically by the minute. It was much harder to hide her wound when Clarke was apparently under surveillance. It’s like he knew something was wrong. 

When she stopped to take a quick breath, scrunching her eyes closed to get a hold of the pain, he tossed her another look, this time eyes wide.

“Clarke?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing as his eyes trailed over her increasingly paling face.

She tilted her head up to look at his face, eyes concentrating on the intense worry painted all over his expression. Black dots were dancing all over her vision.

“Bellamy, I’m okay. I promise.” She assured, despite the fact that the burning sensation in her abdomen was steadily spreading over the rest of her lower body.

Just a few more miles and they’d be at camp. She could wait until then.

_ | _ 2 hours ago|

_ The bullet whistled as it flew through the air. _

_ It whizzed by so close to Clarke’s ear that her entire body instinctively went completely stiff, goosebumps trailing their way up from the crease of her wrists to the nape of her neck and down her chest again. She heard the thundering crack mere seconds after the bullet passed and gasped in relief. Near miss. _

_ There were snipers in the trees. _

_ How many, they weren’t sure.  _

_ But they’re there. _

_ Bellamy’s eyes trailed over to hers, slowly without moving his head. There was fear in his dark irises, a look etched into his features that begged Clarke to come up with something, anything. She wished she could.  _

_ Octavia was a mere foot in front of Bellamy, her body mirroring the stiff and unmoving structure of Clarke’s. There was less panic in her eyes, but more simple confusion.  _

_ “What’s the plan?” Bellamy whispered, trying to remain unmoving. _

_ One step forward and they’d all undoubtedly be blown away. If they stayed here, they’d starve. The people in the trees could no doubt outwait them, even if they found cover. The only viable option was to make a run for it. At least maybe one of two of them could survive. Even if they ended up injured, that would be better than a long, dreadful death at the hands of hunger and thirst.  _

_ “Run?” Clarke grimaced. _

_ The look on Bellamy’s face told Clarke he already knew that’s what she was going to say. The tiny bit of hope his eyes previously held dissipated. He knew this was the only option, as foolish and reckless as it was. _

_ “On three. We run in patterns, don’t let them know your next move.” Octavia butted in, her voice shaky yet confident. _

_ “One.” _

_ Clarke swallowed around the lump in her throat, her heart beating at an inhumane speed. _

_ “Two.”  _

_ A drop of sweat pooled at her hairline and slowly cut a straight path to her temple and down the side of her face. _

_ “Three.” _

_ Her feet carried her with no conscious thought. Her breaths were so loud, falling from her lips like whines as she drank in the oxygen. Panic crawled up her spine and her eyes started to water in fear when the gunshots started ringing in her ears. She was surrounded by whistles and pews, while what felt like miles away, there were numerous booms so loud they were ground shaking.  _

_ Her eyes were trained on Bellamy, who was running directly on Octavia’s heels, undoubtedly using himself as a human shield in case anything came her way. He was moving incredibly fast, Clarke a few yards behind and completely vulnerable. Nonetheless, she kept moving. They were halfway through the woods by now, huffing air and continuing on aching legs. Everything in her ached to stop, but she couldn’t. They had no choice. _

_ Relief started to flood her system as they reached the bridge that separated grounder territory from their own. Her legs actually began moving faster, which she never would have deemed possible.  _

_ As luck would have it, Octavia was slowing down, and thus Bellamy was too. That left Clarke enough leeway to catch up to the pair so they were finally running at te same pace. The bullets had all but stopped and she was one stride from meeting their pace when it all went to shit. They might actually get out of this.  _

_ When they reached the edge of the bridge, Bellamy stopped running and grabbed Octavia by the shoulders, whipping her around and checking quickly over her. Once he assessed that she was fine, he jogged over to Clarke, grasping her forearm and guiding his eyes all over her. _

_ “Okay?” He asked, eyes wide. _

_ She just nodded, still a little out of breath and definitely dehydrated. They all winced when the sound of exactly five more gunshots whipped through the air. Bellamy ducked down, covering his head with his hands, Octavia following suit. Clarke didn’t even move because by the time she heard the second gun go off, the panic already set in. _

_ There was a sudden stinging sensation on the lower right side of her stomach. It didn’t hurt so much as feel weird and tingly. It was hot and sticky, but mostly just felt like an uncomfortable pressure.  _

_ “What the hell?” She muttered quietly to herself, gazing down to see what she was counting on being a mere bee sting or something else of that magnitude. _

_ It was not. _

_ Her gaze landed on a penny sized blood stain seeping through her shirt, the spot growing exponentially by the second. Before moving the fabric, she looked up to see Bellamy and Octavia, still looking the other way. Clarke was at least grateful for that. If it was nothing severe there was no reason for worry to distract them from getting back home. She peered down with a sigh and with quick fingers, peeled the material away and gasped as her eyes landed on the wound. There was a hole in her stomach about a centimeter round. There was already a colossal amount of blood flowing out of it, and as the numbness wore off, she was starting to feel the burning pain the bullet inflicted. _

_ Damnit. _

_ “Okay, we need to move.”  _

_ As Bellamy started to look up, Clarke rapidly flipped her shirt down and whipped her jacket around her stomach to cover the blood stains. They could worry about it at camp. _

_ “Clarke, you okay?” He asked despite her best efforts to keep it lowkey, his eyes carrying a worry she’d only ever seen him wear for Octavia, “You look a little pale.” _

_ “I’m fine,” She reassured, holding back a wince with everything she’s got, “You’re right, we need to go.”  _

_ He nodded, but seemed uncontent with her answer if the way he narrowed his eyes at her was any indicator. His gaze stayed on her for a few more seconds than necessary, his expression critical. _

_ “Okay, then let’s go.” Octavia pressed, tugging Bellamy’s arm and pulling him along.  _

|Present|

By the time they got back to camp, Clarke was coughing on her own blood. Every breath took full bodily effort and all she wanted to do was collapse onto the ground and abandon alertness. The relief that hit her when the guards opened the doors and granted them access into Arkadia was almost enough to outweigh the aching pain coursing through her entire body. Almost.

“Clarke, hey where are you going?” 

She didn’t even realize her feet were automatically moving towards the med bay. It was like she was a robot, survival instinct taking over and maneuvering her limbs without thought. She turned reluctantly, eyes landing on Bellamy, who had a confused, almost skeptical look on his face.

To get  _ help _ . 

“Is there somewhere I’m supposed to be going?” She settled on, dread pooling deep in her gut.

“Well, I thought we’d brief the rest of the guard, let them know what we saw.” Bellamy explained like it was the simplest thing in the world, his tone verging on condescending. 

“Oh.” Clarke sighed, every minute she stood still multiplying the pain, “Right.” 

He raised his eyebrows and walked a step closer to her, eyes starting to trail over her body with laser focus. Clarke needed him to  _ not _ do that.

“Feels like a one person job, doesn’t it?” She crossed her arms even tighter around her chest, hiding the wound, “I need to do something.” 

He dropped one of his eyebrows, now only raising the left one in perplexity. She swore his gaze was going to drill a hole in her head. 

“Okay.” He raised his arms to gesture to her body, “Clarke, what the hell is wrong with you? You normally jump on this type of shit.” 

The second Clarke’s lips parted to speak he interrupted with the most serious tone she’s ever heard from him, “No more lying.” 

She shrugged discreetly, just needing the conversation to be over before she collapsed from blood loss right in front of him, “I’m going to med bay.” 

His eyes narrowed as he flicked his gaze from her feet to her head, “Who’s hurt?” 

There was no more hiding it. She couldn’t keep lying, and apart from that, she knew that the only way he would let her go right now was if he saw that she was in a time crunch. 

So she sighed and conceded, unraveling her arms from where they were wrapped around her abdomen. She reached down with a hesitant hand, letting her jacket fall away before slowly peeling up her thin tee shirt. The wound was inflamed now, fresh blood still pouring out of the hole in her stomach and mingling with the large volume that was already dried and crusted to her skin. 

When she looked up, Bellamy’s eyes were comically large and all of the color had drained from his face. His jaw clenched harshly in what she couldn’t tell was either fear or disgust. How was it that she had bullet lodged in her flesh, yet he looked like the one that was about to pass out?

“Clarke…” He swallowed, eyes still glued to the wound “what the hell?!”

Clarke winced as she shoved her tee back down, covering the bloody mess. 

“It’s not a big deal.” 

“It’s not a big deal?” The confusion faded from his face and was replaced with pure anger, “Clarke, you’re shot!”

Clarke swore as his scream sparked several people in their vicinity to turn and look at them with curious eyes. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forward and slightly away from the public eye.

“Are you crazy?!” She bit out, voice hushed but angry, “If they hear I was shot they’re gonna freak out! The last thing we need is fuel for more fear of the grounders! This stays between us. Go brief the guard, I will deal with this.” 

He barked out a humorless laugh, lowering his voice to match her volume and announcing, “If you think I’m letting you walk all the way to med bay by yourself right now, you’re the crazy one.” 

“Bellamy, if it hit anything vital, I’d already be dead.”

She knit her eyebrows at the way his entire body tensed when she said those words, his eyes suddenly considerably more worried than spiteful. Confusion flooded her system.

He wasn’t supposed to care. 

“I will see you when I’m done with this.” She whispered finally, shaking her head and the confusion away before turning and beginning her trek to med bay.

Clarke wished she could’ve made it at least two steps before she was proved wrong.

She wondered if Bellamy saw her fall in slow motion. It certainly felt like her body was pulled down at an unnatural speed. She heard more than felt her knees connect with the grass, the thud almost as loud as the pulse echoing in her ears. She certainly felt it when her head connected with the dirt. It made the pain in her gut a little easier, actually. It split her attention. 

“Clarke!” 

She blacked out to the sound of footsteps approaching her body at an unheard of speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You promised you were fine!” He yelled, closing the distance between him and the bed so he was right next to her, “You promised!”

The first thing that hit her was the intense aroma of alcohol and stale blood. The coppery smell made her subconsciously scrunch up her nose, her body instinctively trying to adapt to the new sense.

“Clarke? You awake?” 

It was a whisper, soft and feminine. 

Clarke didn’t know why that disappointed her. 

She blinked her eyes open slowly, squinting and pushing her head as far back into the makeshift bed as she possibly could as her pupils adjusted to the blinding light. The numbness that was previously in her stomach was completely gone and now her entire abdomen hurt. It was an aching pain, vibrant and unceasing. She winced and grimaced as her brain registered the agony, tilting her head up go gaze down at her stomach. 

She felt a little disgusted and downright insecure when she realized she was only in her bra, her tee shirt and jacket removed. Nobody had seen her this revealed for a long time, and she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as a cool breeze passed over her exposed skin. The embarrassment faded quickly, however, when her gaze landed on her stomach. It was completely encased in white gauze wraps, the material circling her torso. There was one spot towards her right side that was a murkily dark red. It was the size of a quarter and had even darker, uneven edges. Somehow looking at the wound made it hurt ten times worse. She felt sick. Really, really sick. 

“Clarke?” 

It was that voice again, and Clarke finally turned her head up to see who it was coming from. Her eyes softened just slightly when they landed on Raven’s worried face hovering over her body just a little too close for comfort. 

“Hey.” Clarke whispered, wincing as the deep breath she took made her diaphragm ache.

“How do you feel? You lost a lot of blood.” Raven started, and before she even gave Clarke the chance to answer she was bombarding her with another question, “How the hell did you make it all the way back here without passing out?” 

Clarke shook her head, bringing her fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose to quelm the migraine starting to take root behind her forehead, “Adrenaline is a hell of a drug.” 

There was humor in her words but none in her tone. It wasn’t quite possible to laugh when she had just turned to her left and saw who was sitting on the ground mere feet away from her bed. Bellamy’s hair hung over his eyes just barely, black strands brushing his lashes. His eyes were closed firmly, his eyelids fluttering every few seconds. There was deep concern etched into the lines of his face, his eyebrows furrowed intensely even in sleep. He looked so troubled, so hardened. Why the hell did that break her heart?

“No kidding,” Raven laughed a little before turning her head to follow Clarke’s gaze, “He hasn’t moved from that spot since he brought you here. He only fell asleep like half an hour ago. I didn’t realize you guys were friends.” 

Clarke was all set to deny it, the words literally hanging off of her lips, but for some reason, as she looked over his face, she swallowed them back down.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Her chest felt heavy as she said it, and she wasn’t quite sure why. 

Raven nodded. 

“Uhm… you said he brought me here?” Clarke asked next, that part of Raven’s sentence standing out vibrantly in her mind.

“Yeah. He said you passed out at the gate, so he carried you here,” Raven confirmed, speaking softly as she started to tweek with the bandages around Clarke’s waist, “He’s a real mother hen, watching over my shoulder like a freaking shadow while I stitched you up. He didn’t leave me alone until I practically forced him to.” 

That made Clarke smile a little, her breaths coming out a little more steadily as she leaned back down against the pillow. She was okay. They were both okay. 

But then Raven’s fingers trailed a little too far upward and Clarke couldn’t even begin to think about constraining the scream of bloody murder that was ripped out her lungs as the blazing, white hot agony bolted through her body. She’d never, ever before in her life experienced pain like that. Clarke’s vision literally left her, eyes completely blurring over. Her body didn’t even thrust up, it just convulsed, every inch of her shaking and pressing hard against the bed. Her mouth dropped open so rapidly and dramatically that she could hear the cartilage in her jaw pop. 

By the time her brain came back down to meet her body in reality, there were two faces over hers, their mouths moving but their voices only registering as incoherent, muffled hums and pulses. 

It was like a train crash in her head when the fog cleared, like an enormous siren went off and her brain was juggled back and forth within her skull.

“Can you hear me?!” 

It was Bellamy above her on the right, the evidence of his recent slumber wiped clean off his face and replaced with immense fear and worry. His irises were blown up to inhumane proportions, mouth hanging agape as he stared at her. 

“I’m so sorry, oh my god! I’m so sorry!” 

Those cries were from the left, where Raven was hovering over her with tears pouring like rivers down her cheeks. 

Clarke shook her head groggily, slowly letting her body adjust and releasing the tension in each limb one at a time until she was relaxed once again. 

“It’s okay, Raven.” She whispered, the episode immediately causing her body to fill with exhaustion.

She then turned her head and looked at Bellamy, “I can hear you.” 

He closed his eyes in relief, nodding subtly as he took a deep breath. She saw more than heard him swallow, the adam's apple protruding from his neck bobbing back and forth. When he reopened his eyes, his pupils were so dilated the entirety of his irises was encompassed in black. 

“Are you okay?” He asked next, his voice the shakiest she’s ever heard it. 

She simply nodded, and as soon as he got that confirmation, he turned to Raven.

“Can you give us a minute?” 

The brunette was clearly reluctant. She crossed her arms over her chest and solidified her stance on the floor by edging her left foot forward slightly. An eyebrows automatically raised high, tear stains still shining brightly on her tan cheeks.

“It’s fine, Raven. Give us a minute.” Clarke repeated, hoping that it was just Bellamy she didn’t want to respond to. 

Clarke watched her flick her tongue to the inside of her right cheek, the muscle inflating as waves of consideration passed over her face. It took a few seconds and a pointed glare from Bellamy, but eventually Raven left the room. Of course, not before telling each of them that if anything happened to Clarke while she was gone, she’d kill them both. 

The second her footsteps faded away, Clarke turned her attention to Bellamy. She didn’t know what she expected to see. Maybe relief or worry. Certainly not the look of pure rage that was painted across his features. He was absolutely fuming, his presence enough to send chills up Clarke’s spine. 

“What?” She provoked with a nervous swallow. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” He asked through gritted teeth, his voice as curious as it was pained.

“There was no point. And it worked out fine, didn’t it?” She shrugged, attempting to use the present to distract from the past. 

“Brave Princess? Thought you’d just take care of it yourself? You’re smarter than this, Clarke!” He accused, rage rolling off of him in heated waves. 

Clarke just swallowed, keeping her eyes on him as she accepted her total lack of response. 

“You promised you were fine!” He continued yelling, closing the distance between him and the bed so he was right next to her, “You promised!” 

“Bellamy, I am fine. Everything is okay.” Clarke emphasized, gesturing to the gauze wrapped around her waist.

“You are not fine!” He yelled, throwing his hands up, “Not thirty seconds ago you were having a fucking anuerism on this damn bed!” 

Clarke scoffed discreetly, watching him with a skeptical gaze as she asked in disbelief, “Are you seriously pissed right now?” 

“Yeah, I’m pissed.” He didn’t even try to deny it, the words flying from his mouth like venom, “Because sure, you’re fine. This time!” 

Clarke knit her eyebrows, watching his face become redder and redder as he yelled, his eyes welling with angry tears.

“But what about the next time, huh? Clarke you can’t afford to take risks like this!” He shook his head, voice cracking just slightly as he continued, “What would I do- we do if we lost you?” 

Now his face was even redder. 

Clarke couldn’t tell if it was because of the anger coursing through him and the screaming he was unleashing on her, or rather due to his little diction slip up. Her heart started beating ten times faster when she heard it. 

What would I do? 

Him. Bellamy Blake. He needed her. 

“Look,” Clarke sighed, trying her best to soften both her eyes and voice once she realized the anger he was carrying was really just a projection of his fear, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think it was that bad, so I figured I’d just hold off. I wasn’t going to be the one that slowed us down or caused you or your sister to get shot!” 

She hoped the apology was enough, and if not, then surely her explanation centered around protecting Octavia would be. 

So why the hell did he look even more angry?

“You didn’t think it was that bad?!” He screamed, pointing to her middle with wide eyes, “Are you looking at it?!” 

Clarke could barely contain the desire to roll her eyes. It was not a big deal. Seriously. 

“I’m the daughter of a doctor, I’ve seen injuries that make this look like a papercut.” She muttered, eyes finding his and locking there. 

“Clarke, this isn’t funny.” He bit out.

She nodded, eyes falling from his as she stared down at her bleeding core, “I know it’s not. Listen, I just wanted to get back to camp. There’s nothing we could have done to treat it in the woods. If we stopped to inspect it, then who knows if we’d all be alive. I don’t regret it.”

His jaw clenched as he looked at her, but as a few seconds passed, he released the tension. Some of the anger seemed to melt away and he tilted his head so his gaze was downcast. He took a few breaths, seemingly trying to calm himself down. 

Clarke watched nervously, her pulse quick beneath her skin. 

When he looked back up and reconnected their glances, there were tears wet in his eyes as he spoke with a scarily genuine and soft tone, “You can’t be reckless like that again. You just can’t. Promise me.” 

The exhale she let out was pained, her shoulders falling limp as she trailed her eyes over his face. It killed her that she couldn’t promise him that. She couldn’t say she’d never be reckless again. When it came down to her or her people, well… 

She was about to say as much when suddenly his eyes were squinting down a little, his mouth forming into a deep frown. He knew that she couldn’t promise that. So why did he ask? 

He needed that assurance. 

He needed something, no matter how superficial. 

“I can promise you that I will try the best I can to not be reckless.” She settled on, bringing her right hand up and crossing her heart with her pointer finger. 

A small, sad smile pulled at the edges of his lips. He didn’t respond and she didn’t expect him to. The nod he gave her was enough of a thanks. 

“Great. Well, Now that we have that settled,” Clarke clapped her hands together and moved to bring her upright, “We need to brief the guard.” 

Bellamy raised his eyebrows so high Clarke swore they were going to fly off of his face. The scoff he let out sent chills down her spine and sparked goosebumps to form up and down her pale arms. 

“Okay. I was joking about you being crazy earlier, but if you’re being serious right now, then I think we should ensure a Psychiatrist comes down from the ark next.” And again the words were drenched in humor, but the tone he carried them in was pure concern and genuinity. 

“Shut up,” She whipped her right hand out and flicked it lightheartedly against his bicep, “I feel fine. It’s important that we tell the guard about the grounders.”

Bellamy smirked as he leaned down slightly and squinted, “Sounds like a one person job, doesn’t it?”

Clarke tipped her chin down and raised her eyebrows, unamused.

“Hilarious.”

But then she was attempting to maneuver her body out of the bed and Bellamy’s hand was grabbing her thigh, forcing her back down. 

“Clarke, you can barely sit up straight. You’re not up for this. I can handle it.” He explained it like he was trying to teach a five year old to read, which only made Clarke groan.

“Promise you’ll come back after and tell me everything?” She grit out, accepting that she was fighting a losing battle and crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Cross my heart.” He teased, bringing his finger up and mocking the way she drew the ‘x’ over her heart earlier. 

He started to move away once she nodded her approval, his back turned towards her.

It wasn’t until he was a mere foot from the doorway that he turned around and looked at her with duey eyes and sighed.

“Rest, Clarke. I’m not going to force you to stay here or take care of yourself, but as your friend, I am asking you to get some sleep and watch over that wound.” 

For some reason that request felt very, very intimate. Clarke’s heart started to flutter before she nodded.

“I promise.” 

He walked out and Clarke finally let the smile she’d been holding back surface on her lips. That was until she looked back down at her wound and completely froze.

She forgot she was in her bra. 

Which meant… Bellamy had seen her in her bra. 

Clarke fell asleep with a tomato red blush seared onto her cheeks. 


End file.
